Talk:The Gates of Deceit and Sword of the Dead
I don't know exactly when, but this quest will be gone between : Before Meet-the-God-Emperor (in Undelwalt) to Before-Holy-Plain I've confirmed that if you go through the teleporter in front of the God Emperor, this quest will disappear. The quests description should be altered (to be exact, the "Avaiable" part is wrong / confusing. Somebody merge the two text blocks into one. Because some things are mentioned twice. I was in shock when the messenger didnt appear until i went to the castle FIRST which is not mentioned in the second block. :"You also need to talk to the Duke after the battles..." i guess that could in theory refer to talking to him after each battle. Then again, reading it that way would mean you have to talk to him twice between the bases, once after each and again before the next. Anyway, i'll rephrase it. Drake178 10:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Looking for confirmation on this, but I think the specific PC requirements are a little off. It doesn't seem that you have to speak to him after Bases 1, 3, and 5, but in fact after the 1st, 3rd, and 5th Base that you complete. Granted, that's Bases 1, 3, and 5 if you do them in numerical order, but not if you do them in any other order. 23:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm, on the ps4 version, it is NOT a matter of bases 1, 3, and 5, but in fact the 1st, 3rd, then 5th bases that you complete. The order in which you do them is utterly irrelevant. Case in point: I did them in reverse order (654321) and I was able to trigger the quest. 07:09, August 2, 2019 (UTC) I haven't been able to spawn the quest. I talked to the Duke before and after all the base battles. I completed rescue Irina, Kate and Ragoh, and I have access to the Numor area, but I still haven't been able to spawn the quest. I haven't used the God Emporer teleporter yet. The duke continues to say the "You have walked your path and I have walked mine....etc. I go to the pub and I get no messenger at all. Do I need to beat all the DLC monsters first? Does battle rank have anything to do with it? This snafu is holding me up and I don't want to play through the game a third time because of this quest. Yep I missed this quest the first time.--ODERINT DUM METUANT 00:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *'XBOX :' In my second playthrough, I was exactly like you. Between battles, I've talked to the Duke a few times and I was sad to see the messenger never spawned. But I made a save before starting the Bases and have retried with another method. Seeing that the quest is a Bonus Stat Quest, even if, on XBox, there's no Red-bubble, I decided to make it as if I had to get one. So, I talked to the Duke (arbitrarily) three times before the first battle and the same between each of them, exiting to the world map between each talk. With this effort, the quest did spawn after the Darken Forest events. 11:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) the last remnant yh i no wat u mean im not sure iether becuase i talked to him alot and saved irina and the quest still does not come up i need some good information on wat to actually do becuase doing all the bases took me ages and i dont want to do them again luckily for me i saved after each one and im not sure if the order in which you do them matters So if you forgot to talk to the Duke of Ghor if you already completed a base, does that mean you failed the quest? *technically no. It just means you can't start the quest. HP * 102 137/106 263/118 531/119 717 @ BR44, * 127 082 @ BR90+ PC Hard. Yep, that's it. Zephyr 20:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) If the Duke is missing after base 6 does that mean you missed talking to him between one of the bases? :If you've already had 3 different conversations with him, then you should be fine. He disappears after you take the 6th Base for story related reasons. Zephyr 03:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) If you've followed the talk requirements during 6 bases storyline and the Duke's messenger doesn't show up, talk to the duke in his castle then return to the pub. The messenger should spawn. : Confirmed the above for PC. Specifically, he needs to mention the Sword of Leithion before his messenger appears in the pub. Nomnomnomom (talk) 17:21, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Talking to DoG before you do the first base. The wiki doesn't mention the requirement to talk to DoG before you do your first base, and I haven't been granted a dialogue option because of it. This needs to be updated. I have completed this quest but it never unlocked The rng of the ancient castle. Why? Help... I can't get the messenger to spawn. The Duke says his line about the sword, I talked to him before and after every base, even before I stated them, and I've left to the world map and back, gone to the pub, everything I can think of and people have suggested, but this messenger won't spawn. : And when did you try starting the quest? If you've gone through the God Emperor's transporter, then the quest is effectively closed for the rest of the playthrough. If it's before, then there might have been something else that's blocking the quest. Make sure that you're between the events after Darken Forest and before using that transporter. Zephyr (talk) 00:07, May 19, 2014 (UTC)